Almighty Tallest Red
Almighty Tallest Red is a character who appears in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the current co-leaders of the planet Irk, as one of the Almighty Tallest. He first appeared in Chapter 11. Story The Almighty Tallest make their first appearance in chapter 11. They were discussing a plan when suddenly an Irken alarmed that there was an intruder attacking a snack pod of The Massive. After asking what the snack pod contained they saw that it wouldn't matter that the snack pod was destroyed but they would not tolerate anyone touching their ship. They commanded their minions to hold off Drill Sergeant, Armed Force and Quick Draw as they were infiltrating, as they discovered that Vexus was behind this. The Almighty Tallest Red belittled her in an impressive speech, threatening her with the wrath of an army of a trillion Irken Soldiers, while revealing their warsmith's latest invention, an escape pod. As she revealed to the two Tallest that she wasn't after their lives, while complementing them on their technology. This confused the Irken Leaders to which Vexus started to unveil her master plan. As she started to break into their databanks, Purple tried to scare her off by stating that she had only three minutes before the Armada would arrive and end her, but that was a challenge she happily accepted. To their horror, she broke their security in mere seconds and started to evacuating Tthe Massive, ordering the Irken soldiers to ignore the robots traveling with them. She explained to The Tallest that she will have her minions will now travel to most important planets of the Irken Empire, under the guise of loyalists, and later her army of ten million strong would ravage one planet after another. She also pointed out one flaw in their plan to stop her, their army will not attack until the Tallest have left The Massive, and that is all the time she will need to completely take over. She transformed into a giant bug-like robot, while Red started to critize her, claiming she can't really be planning on staying on the ship as it requires a crew to use it to full effiency. She revealed that her plans were not to stay aboard The Massive but become The Massive, after launching the pods. With The Massive been transformed into a giant robot, resembling Vexus, the Tallest threaten with war, not for the assimilation of their base but for the assimilation of their snacks. Origin Almighty Tallest Red is the co-ruler of the mighty Irken Empire alongside Almighty Tallest Purple. As their title suggests, Red and Purple oversee and dominate their species as they spread their reign across the universe. Although they are nearly identical in appearance, their personalities are starkly different: When there is a crisis, Tallest Red is the most likely of the two to solve it. In terms of authority, however, both Red and Purple are little more than figureheads. The Control Brains hold all the real power; even they must accept their rulings. Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Invader Zim Category:Antagonist Category:Alien Category:Irken Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom